The Youth Hunter
by YamiInuDemon
Summary: Some one is after Inuyasha. He is sending a new type of demons and doing anything he can to catch Inuyasha. Why does this old man want him? Why is Inuyasha having strange nightmares too?


Well this is my first story… Go easy on me ok I'm new. 

Inuyasha: That's putting it lightly. She sucks so give her assistance and tips will ya! 

Gee thanks Inu. -.- really appreciate it…

Inuyasha: no problem. 

::rolls eyes:: Just do the disclaimer.

Inuyasha: YamiInuDemon does not own Inuyasha. If she did it would suck. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.- 

And Kagome. Well on with the fan fiction! ^.^

Inuyasha: ::blushes:: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The fire crackled loudly as it blew in the wind. The dark forest was illuminated by the small flame. In its light four figures slept. A Monk was rested against a large tree holding his staff close. On the opposite side of him slept The demon exterminator with her faithful fire cat. Under another tree was a young girl with a small kitsune. All sleeping without a care. 

Inuyasha glanced down to check on all of them. He couldn't sleep. Something was keeping him up. It was the dream he decided. The horrible dream that he kept having. It would be a cold day in Hades when he told someone that a mere nightmare scared him. How they would laugh at the pure idiocy of it. He chuckled bitterly. He would at least try to stay up.

He looked down again at the sound of shuffling. Kagome twisted in her sleeping bag. Her face was now facing his. Inuyasha smiled softly. How innocent she looked when sleeping. If someone saw her like this they would never think of her as a fighter. Oh but how wrong they would be. Kagome had incredible powers. Sure her arrows were a little off and she couldn't exactly fight fist to fist but she was strong. 'and brave.' Inuyasha thought. 'She's the first one that's ever stood up to me.'

Sighing Inuyasha continued to think about Kagome. He soon forgot why he was trying to stay awake. He just kept thinking of her. His eyelids felt heavy and he closed them to rest. The last thought in his mind was Kagome and her sweet smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was so dark. Inuyasha looked around. 'What in the seven hells?' He thought as he stared into the darkness all around him. It was like he was floating. Suddenly the area around him changed. The dark walls around him turned into a forest. Mist covered the area. Even with his keen eyesight Inuyasha couldn't see far. The mist was to thick.

"What the- this place reeks of blood!" Inuyasha said as he smelled the distinct scent. He dashed to where the smell was coming from. As he came closer to the destination the Inuyasha could see the corpses of dead villagers. He could have sworn the smelled familiar but they were all slashed up many were just bodies with large gashes. 

"It's a village!", Inuyasha yelled as he came to the spot where the scent was coming from. The remains of a village covered the land. The bodies of men, women, and children littered the ground. Inuyasha walked cautiously and spotted a body that was all too familiar. 'Kaede!' He thought in surprise at the sight of the priestess on the ground. He rushed to the body. As he came closer he stopped. 'She's dead.' He thought with surprise. Near Kaede was another human. Black and purple shreds of a robe were near the corpse and a monks staff was close to the body.

"Miroku!", Inuyasha yelled as he rushed toward the monk. He lifted Miroku slightly of the ground and turned him over. Inuyasha's eyes widened. The houshi's throat was slashed. He was dead too. Inuyasha carefully laid Miroku's body back to the ground. He continued to walk into the village. Soon in the center of the now destroyed village was the body of an exterminator. Hiraikotsu* was on the ground. 

" No… Sango.", Inuyasha whispered as he stopped. He knew she was dead. Near Sango was a small fox demon. The poor kitsune was slashed at the chest. 'Not Shippo too! I was mean to him sure but I never wanted him to die!' Inuyasha thought as he stared at the still form. Suddenly pain struck at him. His breath caught in his throat. 

"KAGOME!", Inuyasha yelled as he dashed through the village remains. He rushed up to the God Tree.

"Inuyasha How could you!", Someone yelled. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome standing right where Kikyo was when she shot him with the sacred arrow. She was bleeding at from a wound in her chest. 

"We thought you would save us! Where were you when Naraku attacked!", She yelled. Inuyasha stared at her shock. Naraku had attacked? When? How? 

"What do you mean? I don't understand!?" Inuyasha yelled to her.

"Liar! You betrayed us!", She shouted as she prepared an arrow. Inuyasha stared in shock. He didn't understand! When did this happen!? Why!? All Inuyasha could think about was the fact that all this happened. Everyone was dead. By the looks of Kagome's wound she would last no longer also.

"Die Inuyasha!", Kagome yelled as she fired her arrow. Inuyasha was frozen in shock. The arrow flew and Hit him square in the heart. He was pushed by the force of it and pinned to a tree. The God Tree. He stared at her in pain and sadness. She had shot him. She had called him a betrayer and a liar and the shot him with an arrow.

"I hate you Inuyasha! It is all your fault!", She yelled at him. Inuyasha flinched at her words. She hated him. She was going to die hating him. As his vision faded he saw her falling to the ground, her wound taking its toll. He shakily reached up a hand to reach her. It couldn't end this way. 

"Kagome!", Inuyasha whispered as the spell from the arrow put him in an everlasting sleep. He struggled feebly before darkness came over him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhh!!!!" Inuyasha's eyes flew open. He shot up from his position and then fell from the tree. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Kagome looked up from her cooking. Miroku's hand froze mere inches away from its desired destination. Sango paused her slap that was heading for the lecherous monk's cheek. Shippo and Kirara stopped playing to stare at the hanyou on the ground.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome asked as she rushed over to the fallen hanyou. He stood up abruptly and dusted himself off. 

"Feh! What's it to you wrench!", He yelled at her angrily. Kagome glared at him. 

"I thought you were hurt that's all!", She yelled back at him.

"Idiot! All I did was slip!"

"What did you call me!?"

"I called you an Idiot wrench!"

"SIT BOY!" 

*Wham!* "BITCH!"

Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stared with dull eyes. Miroku took the distraction to his advantage.

"HOUSHI!", Sango yelled angrily as she felt a hand rub her but. She twisted around and Smacked the monk across the face. Besides Inuyasha falling from the tree it was a normal morning. For them anyways. The only thing unusual was the bird that seemed the color of dark purple that kept circling above them, as though watching them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Old wrinkled hands gripped the side of a cauldron as the owned of them stared into the black waters inside. Through the ripples of the water a picture of a group appeared. Most of them were talking happily, laughing while eating their breakfast. One was a girl wearing strange clothing. Another was an exterminator of demons. Third was a monk and last was a small kitsune. In a tree was a dog hanyou, who had already finished his breakfast. The scene then focused on the white-haired hanyou.

"Ahh, excellent. A perfect specimen. Such youth and strength! He will be perfect.", A raspy voice spook. An old looking man with gray hair that went to his neck looked into the cauldron. His head and most of his body was covered with a black cloak. Only a few gray strands fell out and bony hands hung out of large sleeves. The cape hung to a thin frame and slacked at the shoulders. One could easily tell he was very old. 

"My pet. Keep a close eye on the hanyou. I want to make sure he truly is the one that is fit to be the giver of youth.", came the raspy voice again from the scrawny figure. The old man looked up in thought. 

"To have youth once again! How I long for my early years. To be the young and strong demon I was back then.", the voice trailed off as the man continued to stare at the figure in the tree of the cauldron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha why don't we stop for the night. It's getting dark.", Kagome said as she stared at him. Or at least his back. Inuyasha growled and glared at her.

"We can't stop now! What about the shard rumor!?", He yelled at her as she started unpacking things.

"I'll make you some ramen!", Kagome said as she took out some packets of the instant noodles. Inuyasha's ears perked up a the mention of his favorite food. Sango noticed and knew that they were stopping for the night so she helped Kagome setup camp. 

"Inuyasha even if we were to continue we wouldn't make it to the village with the rumor anyway. We'll go there tomorrow.", Miroku stated wisely. Inuyasha grumbled and sat in a tree waiting for his ramen to be done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome looked up toward Inuyasha. She sighed as she noticed the same old scowl on his face. How his beautiful golden orbs shined with what looked unfortunately like anger and annoyance. How his lips were a frown. How Kagome wished he would open up to her. 'He probably only opened up to Kikyo.' Kagome thought bitterly. She sighed again. Everything always ended up with the dead priestess! Why couldn't she just forget about her? Why couldn't Inuyasha forget about Kikyo too? 

"Inuyasha! Your ramen is done!", She called up from to the figure in the tree. Inuyasha hopped down from the branch he had been sitting on and plopped down next to Kagome. She handed him his cup of noodles and he mumbled a small thanks before he started to gulp down his food rapidly like he always did. She giggled softly at how absurd he looked.

"What?", He asked through the noodles he was shoveling into his mouth. Kagome giggled again.

"Nothing Inuyasha.", Kagome said as she looked cheerfully at him. He mumbled 'whatever' and continued eating at his rapid pace.

When everyone was done eating they all started to get ready to go to sleep. As Kagome was setting up her sleeping bag a rustling in the bushes behind her caused her to scream in surprise. Everyone turned toward her. Kagome backed away slowly.

"There's something in the bushes!", She said as she pointed with one hand and held Shippo close to her with her other arm. Everyone went tense. Inuyasha who was on Kagome's far right alone stared at the bushes. Everyone slowly let their guards down. Suddenly a large black blur came out and tackled Inuyasha. Kagome yelled in surprise and Shippo clung to her in fear. Both the demon and Inuyasha had rolled quite far away from the campsite. Miroku and Sango were frozen in shock at the demon that came out of nowhere. 

Inuyasha struggled with the demon as it landed on top of him and dug its claws into his haori. He gave a quick right punch to the things head. It screeched loudly as was flung off and rolled on the ground. Inuyasha stood up and studied the demon. It was black and scaly. It would've come up to his neck if it weren't for the fact that is was hunched over. Two horns stuck out on each side of its head. It snorted through its large snout. 

The thing screeched loudly and rushed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha went for the hilt of Tetsusaiga-only it wasn't there. He looked at his side in shock. Tetsusaiga was currently laying next to Kagome. The whole sword had somehow slipped right out of its sheath. 'How the hell did that happen!?' Inuyasha thought in shock. Suddenly the air was knocked out of him. He had forgotten about the 'demon'.

Inuyasha pushed the thing off him and jumped far back. The thing rolled and then stood up. Inuyasha charged at the creature, claws outstretched. The 'demon' dodged and jumped into a tree. 

Miroku and Sango were about to join when the thing let out a loud high pitched shriek. Everyone covered their ears in pain and closed their eyes tightly. Inuyasha winced as the sound continued to vibrate through his poor doggie ears even as he flattened them to his head and covered them with his hands. He closed his eyes at the pain. The demon stopped and then took its advantage and attacked Inuyasha. It slashed its large claws at Inuyasha's chest and left three long marks. Inuyasha howled in pain and leaped away again.

Inuyasha growled at the thing. He was about to charge again when the creature started to shriek again. Inuyasha pressed the palms of his hands hard on his ears. The 'demon' charged at Inuyasha. He slowly removed his hands from his ears wincing at the sound that penetrated them. He placed his right hand on the wound on his chest and covered his claws and tips of his fingers in the dark blood. As the thing got closer Inuyasha held his right hand to the side.

"Blades of Blood!", Inuyasha yelled as he swung his hand out and sliced through the air. The thing had no chance of dodging since it was too close. The crimson blades sliced through the 'demon' and it fell to the ground in a dead heap. Or more like heaps. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when the screeching stopped. 

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all rushed toward Inuyasha with worry. While Kagome and Shippo rushed to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango stared at the demon's dead pieces in wonder. 

"Inuyasha are you alright?", Kagome asked as she looked at him with worry. Shippo was hanging onto her shoulder, concern showing in his eyes as well.

"That demon really got you bad!", Shippo said as he stared at the wounds on the hanyou's chest. 

"It's nothing. What the hell was that thing though?" Inuyasha asked as he walked toward the parts of the now dead demon. They looked closely at the thing, trying to figure out what kind of demon it was. No one could figure out what it was. Luckily there didn't seem to be anymore since none were coming from anywhere around them.

"Ugly little bastard isn't he.", Inuyasha said as he glared down at it. They all walked away from it and headed back towards the camp. There they cleaned and bandaged Inuyasha's wound and after Miroku and Inuyasha checked around the whole area and finding nothing everyone went to sleep. Except for Inuyasha.

"First nightmares and now this. What in the seven hells is going on?", Inuyasha whispered as he stared at the night sky. One thing was for sure. He certainly wasn't going to sleep tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The old man looked into the cauldron of black water. The stubborn hanyou was refusing to go to sleep. 

"It seems as though he is strong but that was not a big enough test. Perhaps…", The old man trailed off. Soon the cauldron showed a shadowy figure. The old man laughed.

"Yes. He will be a worthy challenge. Go! Go and fight the hanyou so I can see if he truly is the one that will give me my youth and strength back! Go and fight the hanyou named… Inuyasha", The old man rasped. He laughed darkly at what was to happen soon. No one would ever know what was coming. They would never guess that he would return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's the first chapter… I had finished this like two hours ago and then I accidentally deleted most of it. I swear I was going to scream!

Inuyasha: great she's an idiot and a klutz.

Inuyasha… shut up. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I AM BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: SAVE ME FROM HER EVIL CLUTCHES!!!!!!!!

Please ignore the spelling, grammar, and Inuyasha please. Thank you!!!! Now see that button below my story? see how it says submit a review? Click on it please! ^.^;

Inuyasha: Freak.


End file.
